A test of love
by Y2D
Summary: Anyone still reading? cause next chapter is FINALLY up. Matt/Amy story with stuff in between. After Matt is found with a date, he and Amy talk, but it doesn't turn out well. Later, Matt shows up at her room unexpectedly....
1. Default Chapter

"I love you

I don't own the WWF and these people. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt and Amy were sitting on the couch comfortably snuggling up against each other, watching a classic horror movie that was anything but scary. The movie was illuminating the room with a bright glow and cast shadows on the wall from pictures standing on the mantle of the fireplace and from furniture. They were both dressed as if they were about to go to sleep. At the moment they were occupied with each other, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. 

Their love angle on screen in the WWF was anything but fake. The kisses they exchanged before and after matches were anything but pretend. At first, maybe it was so, but soon enough they realized they're real feelings for one another and started dating. They were now together for a few months and their relationship was very strong.

It wasn't extremely serious; they weren't going to get married any time soon, but they always knew what the other was thinking about or feeling. They had an understanding, a connection. They have always clicked, right from the first moment they met. They had a great friendship, and still do, but now it was more than that.

They were crazy about each other and thought constantly about one another. It even went as far as thinking aloud with friends in the room. It had gotten annoying to them, but they were glad that Matt and Amy were so happy.

Matt yawned and put his arm around Amy. He sighed. "I'm bored. This movie highly qualifies as a comedy movie, not a horror. It's so cheesy."

"It is not. I happen to like it and I think it's very scary," Amy said.

"Then how come you're not screaming and cowering under my arm, huh? I would enjoy the movie much more, then," Matt slightly whined with a tone of hope.

Amy hit his arm. "Oh, please. You'd be the one screaming like a girl and hiding. I take it like a guy."

"Thanks. You just hurt my manly pride," Matt pouted. 

"Oooh," Amy smiled getting closer to Matt, "I'm sowwy. I know how much that means to you,"

"Thank you," Matt said.

"But, I like the movie better when you do that," Amy said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Matt said angrily, but then cracked a grin, "Seriously, though, I'm falling asleep here. Let's do something else. I'm suffering here…can't you see I'm suffering? I'm just going to drop dead and-"

"Alright," Amy interrupted, "I'll turn off the movie and we can do something else." She went to the t.v. took out the tape, and set it on top of the t.v.

"Yeah!" Matt said with satisfaction.

"Well, I wouldn't want to have to take your body and throw it in a ditch somewhere," put in Amy sitting back on the couch.

"I'll let that comment slide," said Matt, "So, what do ya wanna do?"

"I don't know. I guess, a movie's out and I don't feel like going out," Amy said, "I just want to be with you."

They sat on the couch together with Amy's head resting on Matt's shoulder just relaxing for a while. For both, this was their first really serious relationship. They had been with other people, but it never got to that level. With each other, they found a lot of things and could connect to each other. Their relationship was special to them.

Amy got up and stretched. It was dark outside, except for a faint light coming from the moon, which was slightly covered by clouds. She could hear the light wind blowing against the window and making the trees in the backyard rustle. It was so nice and calm.

"I think we should get to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow," Amy said.

"Oh, why'd you have to remind me?" Matt said getting up. Amy laughed. 

They took hands and went up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud and annoying buzz filled the quiet and peaceful room

A loud and annoying buzz filled the quiet and peaceful room. The sun was up and some light was spilling into the room with a glow. 

Matt turned over. "Turn it **off**!" he grumbled stuffing his head under the pillow.

Amy sat up, yawned, and turned off the alarm. She hit Matt. "Time to get up!"

Matt let out a big groan. "Nooo!" He sounded agonized. He sat up and looked at Amy. "You sound almost cheerful."

"Well, it's a new day and it's beautiful," Amy said. She got out of bed, stretched, and went to the bathroom.

"Yah, whatever," Matt muttered. He stayed sitting there, now watching Amy as she walked to the bathroom. How her red hair moved and looked so shiny and smooth. It was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic. She was beautiful.

"Ok," Matt heaved himself out of bed and got ready.

When they were done, they went downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Jeff, sitting at the table wolfing down on food. He was surrounded by plates and bowls, some empty and some still occupied by food. He looked up at the two, raised his hand as a wave, and said in between bites, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Jeff. What are you doing awake so early?" Amy asked slowly.

"What are you doing _here_?" Matt said exasperated.

"What? I'm your brother. You're allowed in my house anytime.. Well, there are some exceptions…" Jeff said slyly, then continued, "I'm awake cause I had a nightmare." Jeff stopped and choked up. "I dreamt that every bit of food disappeared and there was nothing left. I had to make sure that it actually hadn't happened." He sniffed and went back to eating.

Amy chuckled and hugged Jeff. She and Matt got some breakfast and they all ate.

"Ok, time to go," Matt said. 

They all got up and grabbed their stuff. They exited the house, headed to the car, and drove off to Florida for the Raw tapings.

***

A couple of hours later, they arrived in sunny Florida and were parking at the arena. They got their stuff and made their way to their locker rooms, having small conversations with friends along the way.

"Ok, so what are we doing tonight?" Matt asked.

"Let's see," Jeff said looking through the script, "We have a match against X-factor, and you, Amy, have a match with… Eddie Guerrero against Perry and Terri." 

"What?!" Matt said a bit outraged, then looked towards Amy, "No, you can't do this." He was still skeptical on the whole being able to trust Eddie thing.

"Matt, it'll be ok," Amy said reassuringly, but a little uncomfortably.

"I can't exactly trust him. What if he gets you hurt, or makes a move on you. He's perfectly capable of doing that," Matt said angrily, looking at Amy, "I'll kick his ass…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't let him do that and I'll watch myself. I can take care of myself," Amy said and then kissed him.

"Well, ok…" Matt said not completely assured, "Jeff, we gotta go. I'll see you later, ok, babe?" Matt kissed Amy and they left.

"Better get dressed," Amy thought to herself. She took off her shirt and it was at this moment when Eddie chose to come in. It seemed to take a few moments to register the scene.

Eddie closed his eyes and turned around quickly, while Amy covered herself.

"Um.. I'm sorry, I didn't know," Eddie apologized with difficulty.

Amy quickly put on a red shirt. "That's ok," Amy said nervously, "You can turn around now."

Eddie cautiously turned. A heavy silence filled the room and they couldn't make any sort of eye contact. They were both blushing. When their eyes met, they quickly turned away. You could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet. And the level of uncomfortableness could have made anyone go crazy.

It was Amy that broke the silence, "So…uh…why'd you come here?"

"Oh," Eddie was caught off guard, then remembered, "I wanted to talk about our match."

"Ok…uh..can we just forget this ever happened? It's really hard to talk in this room right now," Amy said with a nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Eddie asked with an innocent grin. 

Amy laughed. They sat down and planned their match. Soon they got into a conversation about other things, like their family and experiences that they had had.

Amy was having a good time, and she was enjoying Eddie even more. Eddie was what she was really paying attention to. She couldn't help notice that he was good looking and had a very good smell. He was interesting, too. His stories were so detailed; she felt that she was there experiencing what was going on and how everything looked. And he made her laugh so easily. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop looking at him. 

Amy's mind floated back. Well, I'm gonna go. See ya later, mommie," Eddie winked and left.

Amy sat there. She couldn't keep her mind off of Eddie. This hadn't happened since Matt had come into her life. "What am I doing? I'm with someone." She knew she had feelings for him before, but they were so distant and she ignored them. But now there was no denying her even stronger feelings. "No. I can't do this." She tried averting her mind to Matt, but her heart was still beating fast.

This story takes place when Eddie was with the Hardy's (Latino Hardy).


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

Amy's POV

I'm confused.

And in trouble. Not with the WWF or anything, no, but with myself. I'm feeling things I shouldn't be. I'm with someone and yet I'm thinking about somebody else. This is bad. I'm bad.

I'm with Matt Hardy. He's the love of my life and one of my best friends. We've known each other for so long, that he knows practically everything there is to know about me. He knows what I'm thinking and how I'm feeling at all times. This, however, he can't know of.

I can depend on him all the time. I can confide in him and he's always there for me. He's funny, sweet, romantic, caring, strong, and a wonderful person. He's carefree, ready to take risks when needed to, inside and outside of the ring. He's so much fun when we do stuff together and he makes me feel special all the time. He understands me, too. I've never found anyone like him. We have so much in common, as well. Same taste in clothes, music, and a love for wrestling.

His eyes are one of his best features. Dark eyes that hold a mystery, but also show so many emotions. I love looking into those soulful eyes and just getting lost in them. His voice, too, is soothing. An accent so sweet, anyone would fall victim to it.

Matt Hardy is my soul mate.

These other feelings are for Eddie Guerrero. I don't know what it is about him, that I like.

He's rude and sarcastic sometimes. He thinks of himself only, too, sometimes (I haven't forgotten the gore he took for me). And he has a short temper. 

On the other hand, he's fun, exciting, funny, sweet, romantic, and a great person. If you get to know him, he's a whole other person on the inside. We can relate to each other in some ways like similar experiences we've had in the past. He's filled with so many stories and he isn't embarrassed or ashamed to share any of them. I like that. We also have some similar interests, like Spanish food and the culture, seeing how he's Spanish. I also happen to like that about him.

His smile is great and I just melt at the sight of it. Lips that turn up into a grin and forms dimples at the sides. Eyes that get this look and have a gleam while executing this smile. And his accent is sultry, making anyone float away into a whole different world.

Eddie Guerrero is my fantasy. 

I don't know what to do. I love Matt and I want to stay with him. I don't want to hurt him. But, I can't deny that I want Eddie.

To be continued… 

How is it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I don't own anyone in this story

Ok, I don't own anyone in this story. You all know that.

I'm sorry if this drama is disgustingly sick or just bad.

Another night of Raw ended and it was exciting for the most part. More of Vince and Stone Cold's ranting, some thrilling matches, and even another appearance by a WCW superstar in an interfering way filled the hours of Raw. It was specifically a successful night for the members of Team Extreme. With Albert knocked out by a dropkick, the Hardy's finished off their match against X-factor with their patented moves, the twist of fate, followed by the swanton bomb. The intergender match was won by the team of 'Lita' and Eddie after Amy hit the moonsault on Terri.

Amy was in the dressing room packing up her stuff after having taken a shower and put on some jeans and a shirt. She knew from a note sitting on the bench that Matt and Jeff were with Adam and Jay doing something. So she was all alone. She couldn't wait until she went back to the hotel so she could just forget everything and go to sleep, with Matt by her side.

But, did she really want the person by her side to be Matt? Of course she did. What an absurd idea to be thinking otherwise. Matt was in her life and he was her world. She loved him with all of her heart. They overcame so much together and she would be lost without him. It was as if Matt completed her. Nothing or nobody could take that away from her.

But then she thought of her match earlier. With Eddie. He was so athletic and strategic in the ring. He moved swiftly with grace. He was a highflier just like her. Outside the ring, he's so carefree and energetic. He amazed her. And the hug she received from Eddie after the match gave her a fuzzy feeling. It was surprising yet it felt nice.

Amy shook her head. She had to snap out of it. She couldn't be thinking about him. She closed her eyes and thought back to Friday when Matt had taken her to dinner. He had taken her to a lovely French restaurant. She had worn a black dress with heels and her favourite bracelet, which Matt had given her. The restaurant was dimly lit by a crystal chandelier in the middle and by candles flickering on the tables next to a vase of flowers. Light music was playing. The dinner was romantic and they danced afterwards. Matt held her close and she felt so secure in his arms. Matt was so handsome. She had a great time.

Then she thought of kissing him. His lips were soft and his mustache was brushing against her skin. The passion engulfed her and all thoughts were gone. She loved him and all she needed was him. Her hand went up to his head tangling in his hair. Hair that was short and straight, not long and curly. She pulled away. Eddie's face came into view. She wondered if that's how it felt to kiss Eddie.

She opened her eyes immediately and held her breath. Oh gosh. She sat against the wall. She was thinking about Eddie and kissing Eddie. This was not good. Her feelings were so hard to understand. Here she has someone great, and yet she liked someone who it might not even work out with. She tried to forget about him. She didn't want to throw away her relationship. Or did she? No. She cherished their relationship. But her feelings were so strong for Eddie and she wanted to be with him too. She was so confused.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, she said, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Eddie. "Hello. It's good to see you have a shirt on," he joked. Amy laughed a little. "Well, good match. We kicked their butts. And that moonsualt, mamacita, wow! You were good."

Amy blushed. "Thanks. So were you," Amy said.

"I know," Eddie said, "The Latino is always good."

Amy grunted. "There goes his self centered arrogant quality. Matt is never like that. But, he did comment me," she thought. 

"I brought champagne," Eddie said revealing a bottle of champagne and two glasses from behind his back and setting them on the bench, "to celebrate our win over those radi-clowns, who need to get a life." He opened the bottle and poured the pink liquid into the glasses halfway.

"Wow, Eddie. This really isn't necessary. It was just a match," Amy said all the while thinking_, how sweet and romantic_, and _no one has ever done this before_.

"Come on, mamacita. You deserve it. Celebrate. Have some fun," Eddie persuaded her handing Amy a glass.

"Ok," Amy said doubtfully.

They sat down and drank some champagne. They got to talking even more. They were laughing and having a great time once again. Amy learned so much about Eddie and felt closer to him. And of course the feelings became much stronger. He was so open and truthful, not to mention funny and cute. She wanted to hug and kiss him at times and then run away because he was having such an effect on her.

"You know, Amy, you are beautiful," Eddie said unexpectedly. He was moving closer to Amy. 

Amy was surprised. She didn't quite know what to say and she didn't say anything. All her emotions and thoughts left no room for speech. She didn't have to say anything and neither did he. Eddie's face came closer until she could feel his breath on her face. She breathed and closed her eyes. Their lips touched and all thoughts of Matt escaped her mind. It felt so delicate, sweet, so good. Amy had never felt something like this. 

They pulled away and looked at each other, then turned away blushing. Eddie got up quickly and whispered, "I gotta go now. You know…. stuff." And with that he rushed out of the locker room, making the door thud behind him.

Amy sat there and breathed. Her heart was racing wildly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Well, that's how it felt to kiss Eddie. It was truly wonderful. Then she realized what had actually just happened. Eddie just kissed her and she didn't pull away. She didn't stop it. She had just deceived Matt. Her loyal, caring, wonderful boyfriend. And she liked the kiss. How could she have done that? 

A part of her felt terrible. She just did something that she would never have done. Another part admitted to liking it and liking him. It felt nice. It was kind of like some dream come true. Amy started pacing around the locker room. How would she tell Matt? What if he found out? That terrified her. She didn't want him to find out. But, she couldn't keep this from him, could she?

*To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever dreamed about something and then found or remembered that it had actually happened. In some cases, it could be something good, like if you had just won the lottery. But in other cases, it could just be damn terrible. Something you had wished was only a dream and had not really happened.

A dream can be hidden, locked up in your mind for no one to find out. Dreams can remain a secret, especially those of a pleasure. Everyone's allowed to have a guilty pleasure, like, for example, Amy's was chocolate. She even knew that Matt had a thing for Jennifer Love Hewitt, even though he didn't know she knew. She didn't worry about it though, because she knew Matt was only with her. In reality some pleasures can't be hidden or forgotten. It comes with a guilty conscience constantly clouding your mind with no way of escaping it. And then it's hard to keep a secret. 

Amy felt like she was dreaming. The kiss she had had with Eddie, feeling his lips, feeling his breath on her felt like a dream. It felt so sensual and soft and sweet. A wonderful dream that was to be kept a dream, that was to be kept hidden in her mind. But then she woke up and faced reality. It wasn't a dream. She had actually kissed Eddie while going out with Matt. And that she couldn't keep hidden.

What had gone on between Amy and Eddie was no dream, although she wished it were. She wished it had never even happened. But it had and she had to live with it. She couldn't stop thinking about it and how she had deceived Matt. What was she going to do?

There was no time to figure anything out at the moment because just then the locker room door opened. In came Jeff followed by Matt who both greeted her with smiles. Amy couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She tried to remain calm.

Hey Aimes," Jeff said squeezing her shoulder, before sitting on the bench.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Matt said giving Amy a kiss. She didn't exactly return the kiss. It didn't feel right and she couldn't fake it. Luckily, he didn't notice. He just smiled and went to pack his stuff.

"So how long you been here?" Jeff asked Amy.

Amy shifted. "Uh… for a while, I guess."

"What were you doing all that time?"

Amy froze. Did they suspect something, and they were trying to get it out of her? Frantically and quickly she said, "Nothing. Why would you think I was doing anything? If you're trying to interrogate me…" She stopped all shaken and uneasy. 

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it," Jeff said calmly putting his hands on her shoulders, looking at her, "I was just asking."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Amy looked away at her feet. So much for staying calm. If anything she had blown her cover and they had become suspicious.

There was on odd silence in the room now. She could still feel Jeff looking at her, his eyes boring into her like she was being interrogated by the police. Matt was looking at her too, wondering about her sudden outburst. Trying to enlighten the mood of the room, Jeff told a joke. While he was laughing hysterically and Matt was chuckling, Amy let out a little laugh to at least steer herself away from being the odd one out.

"Why don't we go? Everyone ready?" Matt said, once Jeff stopped laughing, glancing at Amy. They nodded and left the room.

As they were walking down the hall to the exit, Matt put his arm around Amy. Her muscles tensed and he could feel some resistance to his touch. 

"Is everything ok?" Matt questioned looking at Amy, studying her face.

Amy became nervous again. Why'd he have to be asking that? She pretended to be fine.

"Yes. Nothing's wrong," Amy lied. She hated lying to him. It didn't feel good. "Why do you ask?"

Matt was caught off guard. "Oh, I don't know. No reason. It's nothing really." He looked away, but moments later said, "We and some of the guys are going out tonight. You wanna come?"

Amy shook her head after thinking for a few minutes. She couldn't go out after what had happened earlier. She couldn't push it aside and have fun. And it would be hard being there with Matt.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Matt asked concerned. Amy didn't seem ok. She was acting differently. Not like her old cheery, bubbly self he admired about her, who would have loved to go out. In her place was a quiet, tense stranger, almost.

"Yes. I'm just tired, that's all," Amy lied again. She forced out a small smile for Matt.

"Ok, if you're sure," Matt said uncertainly.

They got to the car and drove to the hotel they were staying at. The car ride was pretty silent except for some small talk here and there.

Mat wondered what was up with Amy. She hadn't spoken a word in the car, which rarely happened. He noticed she was keeping a little distance from him. Maybe she was tired, like she said. Matt couldn't help but think otherwise. Something had happened that she wasn't telling him.

***

It was 10:30 p.m. and they were at the hotel. Matt was in the bathroom getting ready to go out. Amy was lying on the bed watching t.v. but not really paying attention to what was on. She had a lot on her mind.

Matt came out and Amy looked up for the first time since they had left the arena. He looked cute. He was wearing a red shirt unbuttoned at the collar with a chain around his neck. Added to that was a pair of black jeans and his hair was put in a ponytail.

"You look good," Amy said.

Matt grinned. "Thanks. So do you."

Amy blushed. She was wearing simple sweats as pajamas and her red hair was out flowing over her shoulders.

Matt sat on the bed next to her and looked at her. She was beautiful, yet she seemed different that night. Her eyes for one thing weren't glowing as they usually did. They looked sad and almost guilty. But why? She was also distant, keeping to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Matt asked, "There's still time."

"No, I'm sure. I'm not up to going out right now," Amy said.

"Maybe I should stay. You don't look too well," Matt said He started up to go change.

Amy pulled his arm making him sit again. "No, no. I'm fine. Go. Have some fun," Amy assured. She wanted to be alone.

"Ok… but it won't be fun without you," Matt said kissing her.

Amy smiled sadly. Matt got up and went to the door, opening it. He started to go, then turned back.

"Amy?"

"Yah?"

"Did something happen. Something you aren't telling me about. Cause you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be with you and by your side."

Amy looked at him and told a painful lie, trying to control her voice. "No, nothing happened. I'm fine, really,"

"Ok…" he said with doubt. "Well I'll see you later, honey. Bye." And he walked towards the elevator, the door shutting behind him, leaving his wallet on the table in the hotel room.

Amy stared at the door for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Finally she put her face in her hands and started crying. All the emotions were finally breaking her. She loved Matt, but she liked Eddie, and who knew, could lead to love. She had to tell Matt that she had kissed Eddie. It wasn't fair to Matt. She didn't want to hurt him, but lying to him was hurting him more. It would hurt her too and it already was. "I don't deserve him," she thought. He would never lie to her and he would never even touch another girl. 

A knock sounded at the door. Amy lifted her head and stared at the door. "Who could that be," she thought knowing Matt would have just come in. He got off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a complete mess. She went to the bathroom to clean herself off and then went to the door. It was Eddie.

"Come I come in?" he asked.

Amy opened the door and he walked in. He took out a rose from behind his back and offered it to Amy. She took it and put it on the table.

"Eddie, we really have to talk," Amy said sitting on the bed. Eddie sat beside her.

"About what happened earlier… I need to know, was what we had real?"

"Amy, I like you. I have for a long time now," Eddie said truthfully taking her hand.

"I like you too. A lot." She suddenly had the desire to feel his lips on her again. "But I'm really confused right now." 

***

"Hey, where's Amy?" Jay asked Matt. They were in the lobby with some of the other guys waiting for some to still come.

"Oh, she's not coming," Matt told him.

"Why not? She always comes."

"She's probably tired of all you guys. Doesn't want to be around you juniors anymore," Chris (J) joked slapping a hand on Jay's shoulder. 

"Well, she did say she was tired, but she seemed different. I'm a little worried," Matt said.

"Don't worry bro," Jeff said from behind Matt, "she said she was tired, so that's probably what it is. It was a hard day today"

"Yah, I guess you're right," Matt said. He put his hand in his pocket and realized he had forgotten his wallet. "Shit, I forgot my wallet," he grumbled under his breath.

"Then, dude, get it. We're going soon," Adam said.

"Right," and Matt went to the elevator.

***

"You know I'm with Matt and I love him. I love being with him. But, I do like you too. When we talked in the locker room, I felt connected to you. I was really interested in what you were saying. The kiss was really nice too and now I know it was for real. But I need time right now, to sort out my feelings."

"I understand. I will wait, even though it's killing me right now. Just remember that I really like you and that this is where I stand," Eddie said moving closer to Amy until their lips touched.

Time seemed to slow down during that kiss. Amy felt so many feelings going through her. Although she was surprised at first, she didn't pull away. She deepened it, her hands running through his hair, his hands running through hers. It felt so nice just like the first one.

Then as quickly as time stopped, it started up again. The door to the room opened and there stood Matt not believing what he was seeing. Because there, right in front of him, was his girlfriend kissing Eddie. He gasped. Amy and Eddie broke apart and saw Matt standing there. He was horrified, filled with hurt, and was frozen to the floor. Amy looked at him wide eyed, her heart stopped, terrified. She tried to find something to say, but her brain wasn't working. Nothing would make this situation any better. Matt then ran out of the room. 

Amy jumped off the bed, running to the door.

"Matt, wait!"……..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these people or the WWF or anything else but the story, I guess

I don't own these people or the WWF or anything else but the story, I guess. I wish I could meet some of these people though. That'd be cool.

I'm also sorry if this is bad.

↓

Matt's POV

She was the best thing to come into my life. She was the best thing I've ever had.

From the first time I laid eyes on her, when she was performing in an Indy show, I fell in love with her. Right then, she stole my heart and my breath away. I had never seen a girl anything like her and I had never felt that strongly about anyone before. She was so beautiful and gentle, but I could tell that she was athletic and smart. I guess it was love at first sight.

I was so glad that she decided to join us when we offered to teach her. She had such a will to learn new moves and be successful at them. I was amazed at all the hard work she was putting in to master them and how well she learned them so quickly. She was truly fascinating.

As we worked together more, we got to know each other better, and I fell more in love with her by the day. She was so down to earth and funny. I liked listening to all that she had to say: her childhood, wanting to become a wrestler and going to Mexico. She never ceased to amaze me. I realized we had a lot in common too and we got along so well.

We started dating and everything was great, she was great. We connected so well, like two pieces of a puzzle. It soon got very serious. We cared about each other deeply and I have never known a person like her. We shared so many amazing moments together that will never be forgotten. I loved her with all of my heart. I thought we would get married someday and spend the rest of our lives together. I thought that she was the one.

Then she got a job offer to work in the ECW and of course she took it. I was extremely proud and happy for her that she had gotten a job there and I didn't want to stop her from pursuing her dream. But at the same time, I was saddened and heart broken. It was hard saying goodbye and letting her go.

We didn't see each other ever after that. I was in the WWF and she was in the ECW. Although, I eventually got over her, I still remembered and missed her. I remembered her cheerful and strong personality who never let anything get by her and never gave up and who could make anyone smile. I remembered just sitting outside with her looking at the sky.

Then one day, I heard that she had signed with the WWF. I couldn't believe it. I'd finally get to see her again after all this time. She was going to be Lita who would be a valet for Essa Rios. When I finally saw her, I didn't recognize her. She looked different from the last time I had seen her and I was a bit surprised. I was still glad to see her, though, and I found out that her personality hadn't changed a bit. 

We started hanging together after shows grabbing some dinner or going out and we talked a lot, mostly about what has been going on since she had left to ECW. Quickly we became friends, but no more than that. We didn't feel the same way as we had before. As she joined Jeff and I, making Team Extreme, we started doing more things together, like travelling. Not a day went by that we weren't together at some point. We became best friends, just like we had been when we were younger. 

Soon I started having feelings for her again. We spent so much time together that it felt like old times, except that we were slightly different people. I loved how she was always positive and made the best out of situations. She could always cheer anyone up. At the same time, I admired her determination and love for the business and the fans, giving her all and wanting to entertain them. I also loved her red hair, how it glowed in the sun, and her smile, how it brightened a room. I started loving her again.

Of course, she had no idea about how I felt about her and I couldn't tell her. She was my best friend and I didn't want to scare her or anything. I also didn't want to lose her again because I knew it would be hard. It was really hard being with her and not being able to tell her how I felt. It killed me when she was with someone else. I wanted her, to hold her, to kiss her. But I could never bring myself to tell her.

Soon enough, though, she found out that I loved her and she returned the feelings. We started dating once again and eventually it became serious, more serious than before. We were both so happy and I had always loved her since. Never had stopped loving her, really. She was practically my world, completing me. She made me.

Then, I lost her again.

***

Amy was completely oblivious to Eddie behind her. All she could think of was kissing Eddie and then seeing Matt at the door looking at her, horrified and so hurt. She would never be able to forget his face, how it looked, how his soulful eyes were full of pain. She hadn't wanted Matt to find out that way.

Amy ran out of the room after Matt and followed him to an empty, almost hidden, part of the lobby. Matt sat down in a black chair with his face in his hands. Amy wanted to comfort him, but knew she couldn't and Matt would just push her away. She was going to at least go next to him, but hesitated against it. He didn't know she was there.

Matt felt wounded like he had been punched in the heart, maybe even more extreme than that. He felt like he had been stabbed. He loved Amy so much and could never stand being away from her. Seeing her kissing another guy, and Eddie, one of all people, had tore him up so badly. He couldn't believe it had happened. He knew Amy would never do that, their relationship was just like that.

"Matt….?"

Matt's head whipped up at the sound of her voice. He didn't want to talk to her now. There was anger and hurt etched on his face. He stared at her intensely. Amy became a little scared. 

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" Matt sneered nastily, a little to his own surprise.

A feeling of anger flashed through Amy, then passed. He had a right to be mad. She came closer.

"We need to talk."

"Yah, we do," Matt said. He looked down, then back up and continued, "I thought you loved me. I loved you. You were my everything and I thought you felt the same. Apparently I was wrong. You know, I don't know what to say right now."

"I understand," Amy whispered a few tears falling down her cheek, "I did love you though. I still do."

"Do you like him?" Matt came right out.

"…yes…no…I don't know. I guess. I'm really confused right now," Amy stuttered.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked steering his eyes to his feet. Frankly he didn't want to know the answer.

"It only happened one other time and my feelings for him are only recent. I wasn't really thinking either, but I know that doesn't excuse my actions. I didn't want you to find out that way," Amy said truthfully.

"Then how did you want me to find out, huh?" Matt asked.

"I was going to tell you," Amy said.

"Oh, really. When? After I found you in bed together?" Matt said loudly, angrily.

Amy started crying more. "No. It wasn't like that. I was going to tell you when you came back. When he came, it surprised me. I didn't know he was going to come and then it just happened. I want you to know that I feel terrible. I really do love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that.

Matt calmed down and looked at Amy sadly. "I know." He paused. "But, we can't be together anymore," he said coming to a decision. Amy went wide-eyed. "This really hurt me and it would be hard being with someone that had kissed someone else." 

"Can we at least be friends?" Amy asked. Amy hadn't wanted to hear him say those words. She loved him deeply with all her heart and he was her best friend. Losing him completely would leave an even bigger hole in her heart.

"I don't know right now. Losing you is one of the hardest things I've ever done. It's going to take time and even then I don't know if our friendship will ever be the same," Matt said sadly.

"Please! I'm so sorry! I don't want to lose you," Amy pleaded tears welling in her eyes. But, she understood him, as they always had of each other. Even if they do become friends again, they'll never be as close as they were.

"I'm sorry too," Matt said, "but, I'd like to be alone right now."

Amy was going to stay and say something, but shut her mouth, nodded, then ran out of the lobby silently crying.

It killed both of them inside. They had both lost someone that day.

***

Maybe I should have seen the signs.

I mean, Eddie had saved Amy from getting hurt by that gore. I think that he jumped in front of her to not only make us believe that we could trust him, but to also be the one who was Amy's savior. To be known as the one who had saved her so he would get all the credit and attention from her because he liked her and wanted her.

At other times, he was all over her, giving her hugs and high fives after matches. I could see the way he looked and smiled at her. She even returned them.

She also seemed to like him back. She trusted him. She even helped _him_ up during one of our matches to make sure that _he_ was all right. I saw the concern on her face. It looked deeper than any partnership or even friendship. That surprised and hurt me. 

And just recently, I saw them kiss and Amy didn't stop it. Obviously she liked him back. I don't know what people like in him. Is there something about his 'Latino heat' that just attracts people. I guess I can't compete with that.

I knew I couldn't trust that bastard. He's done it before too. Why am I the only one who sees who he actually is? Well, now they'll finally realize what a mistake they made by trusting him. He took the best thing in my life from me. I will never forget that. I hope they're happy together.

To be continued……. 


	7. Chapter 7

ffstory3

You know the drill. I don't own these people, etc.

It had been a month since things had taken a turn and changed. Only a month ago, Matt and Amy were together. A relationship filled with love and trust. Even everyone had believed that they'd be together forever. Not everything ends up the way people expect it, though. Because just a month ago, there was a break. A crack that formed into shattering pieces.

What Matt and Amy had once had, no longer existed. They aren't together anymore. A little innocent crush on someone else led to a bigger guilty almost mistake, which led to a big emotional break between them.

It was Tuesday and the WWF was taping Smackdown in Dallas, Texas. Amy was walking around the arena talking to some friends and looking for something to do. She didn't have a match to do that night, so she had some spare time to do what she pleased, for the most part.

Amy walked into a room and realized she was now in the main room, where some wrestlers were chatting and laughing with each other. She didn't really feel like socializing with them at the moment. She turned her head and looked at the beverage table and spotted Matt getting some coffee. It was a good time to try to talk to him, so she slowly made her way over and stopped beside the table to the side of Matt.

She stood there for a few seconds debating whether this was a good time or not and if she should say something or just walk away. Finally she said, "Hey, Matt."

Matt's eyes moved to look at her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge that he knew that she was even there. It was as if she were invisible. Or that he was still mad and, therefore, didn't want to talk to her.

"H-how are you?" Amy pushed on with tried cheerfulness. She smiled hesitantly.

This time, Matt turned his head and looked at Amy. For once, she couldn't read his eyes and find out what he was feeling.

"Fine," Matt said, his voice sounding empty. Matt put down his cup of coffee. Fine was an overstatement. He was far from fine. He was a wreak, emotionally and physically. He hadn't had sleep for days. He'd hardly gone out or hung with friends. He missed Amy terribly, it hurt. It was so hard to get over and let go of her. But, he couldn't excuse what she'd done.

"That's good," Amy said. This was good. They were having a conversation. The truth was, a lot had changed since they had broken up. They weren't close anymore and when they'd actually talked, which wasn't often, it was so awkward and short and Matt always ended up leaving before there was really a chance to have a real as can be conversation. Amy missed him greatly.

Amy had left Team Extreme a few days after the break up, knowing it would be too uncomfortable working together and that there would be tension. It was hard leaving that big part of her life. Their team meant a lot, but she knew she had to. If it hadn't been her, it would've been Matt and she couldn't let him leave Jeff. 

Matt didn't respond. He looked at his cup of coffee.

"Hey, do you want to do something-" Amy started asking.

"Sorry," Matt interrupted, "I can't. I have stuff to do."

"Oh. Ok," Maybe another time," Amy said trying not to look too disappointed. 

"Maybe." Matt looked around the room. "See ya." He took his cup and walked out. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He wanted to be alone. His heart was too damaged.

Amy leaned against the wall and sighed. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Maybe they weren't having a conversation. All she wanted was for them to be able to talk to each other and hopefully become friends again. Any hopes of that flew out the window.

***

A half-hour later, Amy went back to her locker room. She was bummed that Matt and her couldn't work anything out. Right now, she needed comfort or at least some relaxation. She opened the door to her room and was met by a single rose being held out to her. She instantly brightened and smiled. He was so sweet. Just what she needed.

She had been with Eddie for less than a month. She was also accompanying him to the ring. They spent almost every waking moment together, like all new couples. Other than sweet, Eddie was thoughtful, exciting and more. He always gave her a rose every day. In spite of the difficulties with Matt and leaving the team, she was happy.

"Oh, Eddie," Amy glowed, "You shouldn't have."

"Baby, this ain't anything new. Besides, you know you love it," Eddie said sliding his arms around her waist.

"Yup," she agreed smiling, "You know me too well." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Amy pulled away and looked into Eddie's eyes. "Wow," she thought. She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down, Amy leaning against Eddie, his arm around her.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Amy asked.

"Lock ourselves in the hotel room," Eddie said, "Just you and me."

Amy giggled and kissed him. "I'd love to, but let's go out."

"As long as you look hot," Eddie compromised.

"Eddie!" She hit him on the stomach, then grinned wickedly. "Agreed."

"Oh, mommy," Eddie mumbled. He pushed Amy against the couch and kissed her, as Amy giggled and kissed him back. 

Outside the room, Matt passed by looking angry and disgusted. He wanted to kill Eddie more than anything.

***

Later that night, Amy left her room and Eddie, to take a walk. She was walking down a hallway and her mind had drifted, so she didn't notice the approaching figure, until they bumped into each other.

"Watch it," Amy yelled, then realized whom it was. "Oh, hey, Jeff. Sorry about that."

"Hey, Aimes," Jeff said giving her a half smile. "Long time no see. How's it going."

"I'm doing ok," Amy said letting out a half smile, as well. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," Jeff said. "Been busy with lots of stuff."

Amy nodded and then there was a silence. Amy looked at her feet and picked at her nails. Jeff looked around at the walls.

"You don't hate me for what happened, do you?" Amy suddenly asked, searching Jeff's face.

Jeff's face softened. "No. Of course not," he said hugging her. "Why would I be mad. I know what happened with you and Matt, but that happens. No one can help the way they feel."

"Thanks," Amy said quietly.

"And, it didn't affect the way I feel about you," Jeff continued. "I still want to be friends. How about we do something sometime?"

"I would like that," Amy said. "Thanks Jeff. I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Um…how's Matt," Amy asked.

"He's ok," Jeff said, then chuckled. "Truthfully, he's not doing well. He's a wreak, basically. Like a bum, with no life in him.

"Oh." Amy felt terrible.

"Don't worry, Aimes. It's not your fault. He'll get over it. He just needs time," Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff. I don't know what I would do without you," Amy said.

"It's no problem. I care about you."

Amy hugged him. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Jeff nodded and they parted, walking on their separate ways.

***

It was dark in the hotel room. The lights were turned off, the blinds closed. A figure sat hunched over at a table. He was practically lifeless, not wanting to do anything, but sit there in the dark and wallow in his misery and loneliness. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was it affecting him this bad? There were no answers.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and light flooded the room, blinding his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why couldn't he be left alone?

Jeff slapped Matt on the back, which made Matt jump, and then made his way over to the mini refrigerator. He grabbed something to eat and then made his way over to Matt again.

"Man, get up. You've been lying around for the past month doing absolutely nothing," Jeff said.

Matt mumbled under his breath. "I'll do what I want."

"You have got to get out. This isn't healthy. Not to mention, you're not healthy. You look like a freaking bum. You haven't gotten any sleep. You've hardly been eating. And, man, take a shower," Jeff said plugging his nose. "Or change your clothes. This isn't healthy.

"I don't care," Matt said.

"It's been a month. I know what happened must have hurt and I understand that," Jeff said. 

"Jeff, I miss her," Matt said sadly. 

"I know. But, she's moved on and it's about time you did too," Jeff said. "So that's why I'm taking you out tonight. You're going to meet some girls and forget about Amy. You're going to have fun.

"I can't. I'm not in the mood. And I could never forget about Amy. Nice try," Matt said.

"You're never in the mood. Besides I'm not taking no for an answer. You need this. Here, put these clothes on," Jeff said throwing Matt some clothes.

Matt grumbled and started to change. No way, he'd be able to back out of this one.

"Oh, Matt," Jeff said, "Take a shower first."

A while later, Matt was ready, and they went to a club along with some of the guys. The club looked like a tornado had hit it, with stuff hanging all over the walls, but at the same time looked like the perfect place. People were dancing in the middle on a huge dance floor to loud techno music, lights flashing everywhere.

Matt was not up to dancing or meeting girls, so he sat at the bar, while Jeff and the rest of the guys went to the dance floor and started dancing. He tapped his foot to the music and looked around at everyone having a good time. Maybe he did need this. It wasn't healthy to stay cooped up in a room all the time. Partying was healthy. The bartender asked him if he wanted anything and he said no.

Just as Matt was agreeing to stay there, he saw Amy and Eddie dancing together, rather closely. He became furious and as Amy looked towards him and their eyes met, he whirled around, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Nevermind, I'll have something to drink. Give me something hard," Matt told the bartender, "I need it."

The bartender slid him a glass of clear substance. Matt wasn't sure what it was and he didn't care. He swallowed the drink. _WHEW!_

"Give me more and keep em coming," Matt said.

A few hours later, Matt was totally drunk. There were many shot glasses surrounding him and he had just finished his who knows what glass. He was blabbering to the bartender about Amy and them breaking up and Eddie. 

"She can have him for all I care. It's not like we were serious or anything. She wasn't even pretty," Matt slurred, then burped and started laughing hysterically. 

He was probably making a fool of himself, but he didn't care and he chose to ignore the bored irritated look of the bartender.

"Another shot," Matt said.

"I think you've had enough," the bartender said.

"No, I haven't. I know when I've had enough," Matt said. "I'm the customer, so dammit, give me a drink."

He took the glass and swallowed it. What was the bartender's problem? He didn't know what he was going through. He turned around and looked at the dance floor. The people looked like swirls blending with the flashing lights. The music pounded in his head. The room spun and he felt sick.

"Hey, Matt. You're looking good," a seductive voice passed through his ears.

Matt turned around and saw the outline of a woman sitting beside him. He tried focusing his eyes to see who it was, but she remained blurry. Whoever this was, she knew his name.

"I heard about you and Amy. That must have been tough," she said tracing a finger along his face. "You must need some cheering up. How about you come over to my room"

Matt thought about it and got up. Why the hell not? There was a woman throwing herself at him. Although he didn't know who she was, but she seemed pretty hot, from what he could see. Besides, he was drunk, he couldn't think and there was nothing or nobody stopping him.

He and the woman walked out of the club….

To be continued….

I hope that ending wasn't too rushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I don't own these people; they own themselves and so on.

__

Amy was there. Smiling. Her red hair flowing behind her, which seemed to glow. She looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing. She looked ready to go out somewhere. They were going out on a date. He started going towards her, but she turned and then started kissing Eddie. They separated and looked at him with evil smiles, laughing at him and pointing their fingers. They disappeared and a woman materialized unknown in name and appearance.

Matt woke up with a pounding headache; his head vibrating and it hurt like hell. He had never had a headache this bad before. He tried lifting his head, but found it weighed a thousand pounds, along with his eyes, which seemed to be glued together. He had no energy and just wanted to lie in that bed and sleep forever.

He tried thinking back to the night before; what he'd done. It was hard to think when there was a hammer pounding away in his head, but he remembered being forced to go to a club by Jeff. He remembered seeing Amy and that asshole, Eddie, dancing closely and then him drowning his sorrows away with loads of alcohol. The rest of the night was foggy.

Finally, he mustered enough energy to at least sit up in the bed, letting out a groan. He felt so tired and weak and thought he would collapse some time soon. And not to mention his head. Sure, the alcohol was good then, but this was now, and it didn't seem to be good anymore. He opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again. Bright sunlight shone in the room through the window, right in his face, and hurt his eyes.

He opened them again and kept them open until he got adjusted to the light. Only then did he realize that he had no clue where he was. He didn't remember leaving the bar, heck; maybe he was still there. He looked around and found that he was in a hotel room, but definitely not in his. He wondered how he got there and more importantly, who's room it was. Maybe one of the guys had brought him here and let him use one of their rooms. 

He slowly got up and immediately felt like he was going to throw up. The room spun and he couldn't see clearly. Not to mention his head. He stumbled towards the bathroom, tripping a few times. He slumped against a table and a lamp fell over making a loud crash. That's when he heard a moan as if someone were there just interrupted from their sleep. Matt froze, then slowly turned around to face the bed. His heart stopped and his throat closed making it hard to breathe. He stumbled into the bathroom and threw up.

***

She hadn't known that he was going to be there. There couldn't have been a way that she could have known that he was going to be there. If she had known that Matt was going to be at the same club, she would have told Eddie to go somewhere else. The idea of flaunting her relationship with Eddie in front of Matt didn't seem right at the moment. According to Jeff, Matt wasn't doing so well and him witnessing that, at this time, would make him feel worse. Amy didn't want to do that. Just the fact of hurting him, tore her up inside.

But, then, why should she have to be careful around him. Why should she have to be unhappy, to make him happy. Maybe, she was being selfish for wanting to be happy or maybe it was just him that was being selfish. He couldn't realize and get over the fact that they had broken up and that she had moved on. Wasn't it about time that he did too? He has to make her feel guilty just for being with Eddie.

But, when their eyes met, for a fraction of a second, she saw how miserable he really was. Matt was usually strong and usually didn't let his emotions take over, so seeing the state he was in, surprised her. She had almost never seen that look in his eyes before. By that time, she had realized how awkward the position she was in looked, dancing so close to Eddie, and quickly moved back a little bit. Matt had already turned away. She spent the rest of the night dancing, but not with as much heart.

Then, she saw him leave with her….

"Baby, what are you doing?" Eddie asked, sitting up on the bed next to Amy.

"Just thinking," Amy said.

"About me, eh?" Eddie said with an evil grin.

"Of course," Amy lied eventually and she went back under the covers with Eddie.

***

After sputtering some more into the toilet and lying down for a while, Matt got back up and washed out his mouth. Any more of that and he would just die. Alcohol sure can kill you. He'll have to remember that for next time. If there will even be a next time. After that whole night, he didn't want to go to a club ever again and he made a note never to listen to Jeff again.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how terrible he looked. His eyes were red, his hair a complete mess. It was an awful sight. He washed his face and combed his hands through his hair. A little better, but not a lot. It would have to do for now.

He stuttered out of the bathroom, tripping over his feet a few times, grabbing at the wall. He was very unsteady, or was the room on a tilt? Who the hell would make a hotel with tilted rooms? And why were there double of everything? It was the alcohol still taking effect, but he was also talking crazy.

He slowly made his way to the bed again and sat down on it, holding his head. He stayed there for a while trying to clear his head of all the fuzz and dizziness clouding it. He suddenly got a chill, so he lifted up the cover of the bed and went under it. He was just starting to get comfortable when he bolted out of the bed.

She was in there. They were in the same room, the same bed. He had actually come here with her last night and the rest speaks for itself. If anyone found out about what had happened, he would be in some deep shit.

He had to get out, and now. Before someone came to the room to see her. He wouldn't be able to hide. He quickly moved around the room looking for his discarded clothing and didn't notice that she had woken up.

"Hey, Matt," she said seductively. "Was last night good for you?"

Matt shuddered and didn't say a thing. He was looking for his socks.

She sat up, disappointed that he didn't say how wild of a night they had, and saw that he was getting his clothes. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here," Matt said sharply. He was not in the mood to try to be nice and come up with an excuse as to why he was leaving. 

"Why? Don't leave. What about last night? I had a good time. We could stay here…"

"Can't," was all Matt said and quickly glanced at her. Just the sight of her threatened to make his stomach come up again. He found his socks and left the room in a hurry, without a goodbye, leaving her shocked. He needed coffee badly or, better yet, some more alcohol.

***

Matt made his way to the restaurant in the hotel. He was starving and he needed to get his mind off of what happened. If he couldn't do that, he would think about what had happened and how he stupid he was. He would be in trouble if anyone found out. He hoped she wouldn't tell anyone. 

He entered through the doors of the restaurant and immediately felt vulnerable. There were a lot of people there, many of which were wrestlers. He was worried that they'd get one look at him and know. Just by his movements or by his face. He started walking past them and felt their eyes boring into him, even though they were absorbed in their own conversations. He walked past Amy, who looked at him as he passed. He felt guilty, for some reason. He walked past Jeff and some of the guys. He tried to avoid them. He especially didn't want to talk to them.

His wish didn't come true because Jeff followed him to a table at the back of the restaurant and plopped into a chair next to him. Matt slumped into his seat and glared at Jeff as he grinned back. Matt couldn't stand that look. He wanted to take it off Jeff's face and then disappear without a trace. Wrestler gone missing. No clues as to how.

"Wild party, huh?" Jeff said picking up some bread.

Matt mumbled a lifeless "yah."

"Some hot chicks there, too. Whoo. I wanted to dance with them all," Jeff said dreamily.

Matt nodded faintly. Talk about anything, but the club, please! He silently urged.

"Looks like you found yourself one," Jeff said with that grin on his face again. "I saw you leaving with a girl, but I couldn't see who. You seemed all over her. Care to share any details?"

Matt groaned. He had to ask that, didn't he? Ruin my life even more, why don't you. "I don't want to talk about it," he said bitterly.

Jeff looked disappointed. "Come on. We're brothers. We should be able to tell each other anything, like who you went home with," Jeff said, then joked, "I got worried last night when you didn't back come to our room."

"I can't," Matt said looking away from Jeff. He tried to change the subject. "Hey, when are we leaving?"

Jeff didn't buy it. "Come on, who was it. She can't be that bad."

"Fine," Matt gave in grumpily. "But, you can't tell a single soul."

"Sure man," Jeff said.

"I mean it," Matt said angrily. Jeff could occasionally spill things out.

"Hey, hey. What do you take me for?" Jeff said, then got serious.

Matt looked around making sure that no one was nearby, listening in. 

He took a breath.

"I slept with Stephanie…"

To be continued…

Dun, dun, duuun. Was that a surprise? What did you guys think?

Oh, and thanks Debbi for the idea, but I already have something planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff sat there speechless, his mouth open, his eyes wide. He dropped the piece of bread that he was holding. And he sat there at a loss for words. Nothing would come out. He couldn't believe it. 

Intense!

"Whoa," something finally coming out. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

Matt put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Whoa!"

"Ok," Matt said irritated, behind his hands. "Got anything else?"

"Stephanie?!" Jeff was still at a loss for words.

Matt nodded.

"Stephanie McMahon?!"

Matt nodded again.

"The Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley?!"

"YES!" Matt yelled, annoyed, loud enough for Jeff to hear, but quiet enough so that everyone else wouldn't hear. His patience was wearing off by the second. How could this have happened? He was supposed to be responsible. Although, how could he have known? He was drunk and when you're drunk, you do stupid things.

"Dude, isn't she like married to Triple H?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Yes," Matt said, his voice breaking. "If he ever finds out, he's going to kill me. Well, it was nice knowing you, Jeff." He threw his head in his hands again.

"Well, Matt, all I can say is, way to go," Jeff said.

Matt sat up dumbfounded. He looked at Jeff like he was crazy, while Jeff was just sitting there eating his bread again and looking at people eating and talking in the restaurant.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Matt asked him, shocked. He was supposed to be getting some support from him. Or at least some comments on how he was stupid and going to be fried. Some, "Man you're dead" or "I never expected this out of you" or "You'll get through it. Just break it off gently, tell her that the night was just a one-time thing and never tell anyone. But, if you break her heart, you're screwed." Way to go?!?!

"Yah. I mean, you're finally moving on. You're finally forgetting about Amy, which is something you should have done a long time ago, by the way. You're finally letting go of her and going on your own way and having fun," Jeff explained. 

Matt definitely wasn't having fun. "Then, why do I feel like crap," Matt pointed out. "Explain to me that."

"Because, it was Stephanie, of all people," Jeff said bluntly.

Matt let out a frustrated sigh. "Great, Jeff. Thanks. Just what I needed to hear," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem," Jeff said.

"Why do I tell you anything?" Matt said throwing his hands in the air. "I'm in a big mess right now and if certain people find out, especially her husband, I'm gonna get my ass kicked. I was hoping for some advice or something. Anything except for 'way to go'.

"Sorry, you're on your own. Can't help you here," Jeff said.

Matt looked at him with mad astonishment. "Great. This is all your fault, you know. I'll get you back someday."

Jeff just shrugged. "Wait till I tell the guys," he said with excitement.

Matt immediately stiffened. "No," Matt said angrily. He wasn't to be reckoned with right now. "Don't you dare. If you do, I-"

"Tell us what," Jay said coming over to their table with Adam and Chris.

"Matt slept with Stephanie," Jeff said not being able to contain it.

The guys were speechless. They stared at Matt with open mouths. Matt groaned and shrank lower in his seat, giving Jeff a glare.

"Woah," Adam said what everyone was thinking. What was with that word, Matt wondered angrily. "Way to go," he said slapping Matt on the back. Way to go!? Are these people crazy or just stupid?

"What the hell are with you guys?" Matt asked. "This isn't way to go. This is…" And he couldn't finish his sentence, he was so frustrated.

"Chill out," Adam said. "This is big news. You just bagged the bosses' daughter. The billion dollar princess." Adam grinned, flashing his white teeth and chuckled. "Like I said, way to go, chumpstain.

Jay grinned too. "Yah, man. Heinous."

Matt couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to kill himself. But not before he was put in a mental hospital for going crazy and killing every single one of them first. 

Chris who hadn't said a thing yet because he was so disgusted shook his head, ashamed. "That disgusting slut?" Chris snorted. "I thought you had more class than that, Matthew. Poor, poor, Matthew. You know, junior, I'm ashamed to be seen with you right now." He then slapped Matt's shoulder, which made him jump. Chris chuckled lightly. "But it's no surprise, considering she has slept with everyone in this entire room, not to mention, the entire world. I'll see you guys later." And with that he left. 

"He's just jealous," Jay said looking after him. "But, she surely lives up to her reputation. She really does get around."

Everyone but Matt laughed. He was sulking, glaring at each one, thinking up plots on how to torture them painfully. At least Chris was sane.

"Cheer up Matt," Jeff said. "She'll probably move on to the next guy tonight and forget it ever happened. No one will find out. We won't tell anyone either, right guys?" He said that threateningly looking up at Adam and Jay with a deadly look. They nodded.

Matt sighed. Maybe they were right. He should just forget about it. It was a one-time thing, a mistake. No one would find out what happened.

Suddenly Adam burst out laughing. "Stephanie!" he gasped while holding his stomach. Jay and Jeff broke out into a fit of laughter too. It was too much for them to handle. Who knew Matt, of all people, would have ever ended up with Steph. "Just because she's going to forget, doesn't mean that we're going to let you forget," Adam continued in between laughter. "You're so dead. You're going to be, like, a legend. No, a g-d. Ok, maybe not, but…"

Matt had had enough. He was fuming. He stood up pushing his chair back furiously, slamming his hands on the table. The guys stopped laughing and looked at him with surprise. "That's enough. I can't believe you three. You're supposed to be helping me. Or, I don't know, making me feel better. I feel like crap right now and all you can do is joke. I'm leaving." And with that he stormed out of the restaurant. 

"Matt… We didn't mean it… It's just…" Jeff called after him trying to be serious but a hint of a smile still there. Matt didn't listen and as soon as he was gone, they burst out laughing again.

***

By the time it was time to leave the hotel, all the wrestlers were packed and ready to go. Matt was still fuming over the morning and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He went to the airport alone thinking about how insensitive his brother and friends were. They didn't understand. He felt guilty. It wasn't like he and Amy were together anymore, so he didn't have to be committed to her. But, he still had feelings for her and felt that he had cheated on her. Maybe he was the crazy one.

At the airport he sat alone away from everybody else who were happily talking to each other. Nobody really took notice of him, which suited Matt fine, except for Jeff who glanced at him a few times. But, he knew to stay away. Matt wanted to be alone. He saw Amy and Eddie absorbed together and it made him feel jealous. Only a few months ago, Amy and Matt were like that. His desire to inflict pain on Eddie returned, but then left. He had to get out of the past, but it was just too hard to do that.

"Hi, Matt," Stephanie said sitting beside him.

Matt groaned in his mind. Just who he wanted to see. Didn't she find another wrestler to work her charms on yet? "Hi," he said slightly harshly. He was in no desire to be near her or to be talking with her. It was kind of mean, but he was feeling mean at the moment. Plus, he didn't want anyone to see him with her, so no one would discover their secret.

"So, how was your morning?" Stephanie asked trying to get him to talk with her. "I missed you." But, Matt was already heading to get on the plane as their flight was called during mid sentence. Stephanie ran to catch up with him.

"Matt, wait up," she said. Matt tried ignoring her as they boarded the plane.

Once on the plane, Stephanie grabbed onto Matt's arm and held onto it. To anyone who saw them, it would look like they were a couple. This wasn't a good scene. They were in view of every wrestler who were looking for their seats. If any one of them happened to look up, they would see the pair as if they were together and would assume that they were or that something had gone on between them. Then rumours would start flying around and Triple H would hear and… That couldn't happen. He hoped nobody had already seen. 

Matt tried to brush Stephanie's arm off of his before anyone had a chance to see. Stephanie was caught in surprise and went to put her arm back around his. Matt quickly sat down in a random seat to get away from her. Stephanie looked at him with confusion and was hurt. Eventually she walked down the aisle to her seat disappointed and sad. Why didn't he want to sit with her? Didn't he like her? Surely he didn't think their night was a mistake, did he? She thought it had meant something.

It was only then that Matt realized who was sitting beside the seat he had selectively chosen.

"Hey, Essa," Eddie said grinning at him like a fool. It was almost like Eddie was teasing him. As if saying "_I got the girl_"_._ Matt couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to take that grin off his face while leaving him with something bloody. He was disgusted and angry with Eddie, with good reason.

"Oh, go shove something up your butt," Matt spat and got out of the seat. 

"Hey, chill out man," Eddie said after him. "It was nice talking to you too."

Matt cursed at him in his head as he went to the back of the plane to get a seat. He got one beside Show and sat there in silence, seething, not letting anyone talk to him during the flight. He felt like he could kill the world. This just wasn't his day.

To be continued…..

Hmm, I'm not sure if the first part with the guys made much sense, but I couldn't figure out what to write and how to write it. I've noticed that basically all my writing doesn't make sense. Oh well.

But, I hoped you liked it. Next part will come soon. Possibly more interesting too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own the people or the shows etc.

The chapter was just written, though you may not understand what I mean, so it might be weird and stuff. Nothing much happens in this chapter, so that's all.

But, glad to see team extreme finally back!

*A month later*

Amy felt like she was in some other world where weird things occur. She was looking at things that she never thought she would see. But, of course in this world, those kinds of things happen. Maybe in the real world, things like this can happen too in some sort of twisted way.

She needed a microscope. She wanted to get a closer look at them and find out what was happening with them. She wanted to discover details and features that you wouldn't see with your ordinary vision. She couldn't ask him about it because they still weren't exactly speaking to each other. Well, _he_ still wasn't really speaking to _her_. And then Amy couldn't ask her because they weren't friends and it would be odd asking her about them.

It was Monday morning and they were in New York for Raw. Amy was sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant waiting for Eddie to come back, and for their breakfast. At the moment she was watching Matt, who had just come in, and then Stephanie who joined him, excited to see him.

She remembered the night at the club a month ago when she had seen them leave together. She assumed that they had come together and were involved. The thing was, Stephanie was with Hunter Hearst Helmsley. So it surprised her to see them and she didn't like it if Steph was just using him for her own purposes. 

A few days after that, however, the whole locker room found out that Stephanie and Hunter had had problems since a few months ago and finally had a huge fight a week before the night at the club and had broken up. They were set to divorce soon. So, that put Matt and Steph's relationship in a new perspective. It seemed for real and by the looks of them, hugging, arms around each other, it looked real. Amy was happy for them. Matt had finally found someone and was finally happy himself. He needed this; it was good for him. And Stephanie seemed to really like him too. 

Eddie arrived at the table and sat down across from her giving her a kiss and then grinning. Amy pushed her thoughts of Matt and Stephanie away and smiled back at him.

"Hey baby," Eddie said.

"Hey," Amy replied.

"How's about we have a day of us?" Eddie said and winked.

Amy giggled. "That's exactly what I was thinking of doing."

Eddie grinned. "Now, where's my breakfast?" he asked looking around. "Lousy restaurant."

She just shook her head.

She looked back at Matt and Steph again. They were close and Steph was smiling a huge smile. Amy was happy for them.

But, then why did she feel a little jealous?

***

Matt willed her to go away. Or better yet, disappear, vanish. Anything. Just as long as she wasn't with him, or up to 50 miles near him. He'd willed her to go away every day for the past month and it never worked. Where were the magic powers when you needed them? Stephanie was like a fly on the wall, a zit that would not go away. She was always there.

Whenever he'd try to escape from her, she always followed. Whenever he finally got to be alone, she always came. Whenever he would go somewhere expecting not to see her, she would just be there. It was like she was everywhere and she never left him alone. If there was a magnet attracting her to him, he wanted it ripped off now.

Besides the fact that she was always there, she always hung onto him. Hugs, cuddles, kisses. He felt like throwing up every time she would do one of those things. He shrugged her arm, that was firmly placed around his own arm, off, for about the millionth time. She latched her arm onto his again not taking notice of his obvious clues that would have told her something like: "get off of me." Everyday he would do that and everyday, she would not get the picture.

Then there was her constant talking. She never shut up and just went on and on about stuff he did not care about and did not want to hear about. And of course, she took no notice of his obvious irritation and that he ignored every thing that she said. Although it was kind of hard to, because she had such a screechy voice that tended to ring into his ears and around his head, giving him a headache. He was pretty sure a mirror in a hotel room had once cracked.

He was actually kind of surprised at first that she was constantly with him. She was married after all to Triple H and he knew her as the type that slept around a lot and then moved onto the next guy. Not that he was happy or flattered. That night was a mistake. It never would have happened under different circumstances or just with Steph. He still wasn't over Amy and was hurt, and was angry at her and especially at Eddie. He was also drunk so he didn't know any better. It happened, to get rid of his emotions and to get back at her, but it only made things worse.

Then he found out that she and Triple H had divorced for some reason before that terrible night. It didn't change things, but he was relieved that he wouldn't get beat up once Triple H found out. So, Stephanie was sad, needed some comfort, and chose him. And for some reason, she actually liked him. Why him? If only that night had gone differently. He wouldn't have gone to the bar, wouldn't have gotten drunk, or maybe would have just passed out from the drinks. But, it happened. Why? Why? Why?

So here he was. In the hotel restaurant with Stephanie, her arm around his, talking away, her voice screeching right in his ear. He was downright miserable. He wanted to smash his head against the table or tape Steph's mouth shut for good. It's true he could have just told her the truth about the situation and told her to leave him alone, but it was complicated. Being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't break a woman's heart (even hers) like that.

He was snapped out of his 'ignoring the talking' state when he heard his name being said accompanied by a high voice.

"Huh?"

"Matt, are you listening to me?" Stephanie asked. Matt wanted to roll his eyes.

"Yah, yah," he said.

"Good," she squealed delightedly. "You know, you're so cute." She kissed him without a response from him, but didn't seem to pay attention to that, then snuggled in beside him. Matt wanted to wretch, throw her back into the seat, and bolt out of there as fast as he could. He didn't and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, how about we go do that thing that I was talking about," Steph said.

Matt murmured. "Fantastic! Kill me now," he thought.

Stephanie jumped up excitedly and smiled a big smile and led him out, much to his dread. 

He hoped he would get out of this alive.

***

Later that day at the arena, yelling could be heard from one of the locker rooms. Another voice was crying and apologizing, but the heated yelling continued. The door slammed shut and the person left the room fuming, while the other was left in the room crying.

To be continued….

Was that a bit too cruel to Steph? Oh well. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will come out because I write really slowly. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Team Extreme's still together! Whoo hooo!

I just want to thank the people who read this story and reviewed. They make me feel better. But, no this story ain't done yet.

The next day at the hotel, Amy was walking around with nothing to do. Eddie was with his friends somewhere and she wasn't in the mood herself to go out with her other friends. She walked down to the lobby, hoping to find an arcade room, and saw Matt talking with Adam. She watched them until Adam left and seeing as how Stephanie wasn't with him and he was alone, Amy thought that it might be an opportunity to talk.   
  
Matt went into the restaurant and stood at the bar as Amy went over to him. The restaurant was quiet and not too many people were there. Even better. But, she didn't know how it would go.

"Hi," Amy said. 

Matt looked at her and replied with a "hi." 

"The show last night was great, huh?" Amy said, not knowing what else to say. 

"Yah, the crowd was amazing," Matt said getting hyped and cracking a smile, but then falling back into his quiet demeanor. 

"Yah," Amy murmured. 

She'd hoped that that was the start of something. She'd hoped that he would continue talking about the show or the fans, anything, as long as they were talking. As long as he was talking to her. That one smile, though, gave her some faith that maybe they could become friends again. 

And then there was that awkward silence that always seemed to sneak up on them when they tried talking. It was a part of them now. Before, there were never silences like this. They had always had something to say or there would just be comfortable silences. Nothing ever like these silences. Amy hated them. If there was a way to diminish them, she wanted to know. But, there wasn't a way to overcome them, at least not yet. Maybe someday, they'd be replaced. 

Amy finally decided to bring up the topic that had been bugging her, although she didn't exactly know why. 

"So, I see you're with Stephanie." 

Matt stiffened and Amy shifted uncomfortably. Uh oh. 

Matt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say yes because they weren't together, even though she thought they were. He didn't even like her. But, he couldn't say no because he didn't want Amy to tell her that. He didn't like her, but he didn't necessarily want to hurt her. And besides, he didn't want Amy to think that he hadn't gotten over her yet. 

"Well…" he began. He didn't know what to say. Amy caught note of his doubt. She wondered if there really was something going on between them. A small glee of joy fluttered inside of her. 

Stephanie chose that exact moment to arrive. She walked into the restaurant, spotted Matt, and excitedly walked over to him. She hugged him and then snuggled into him, facing Amy. Matt felt like he was being choked. He kind of wished he were. 

"Hi Amy," Steph squealed. 

"Hi, Steph," Amy said a bit jealously, trying to hide it. She seemed so close to him. 

Steph, of course, smiled and started to talk animatedly. Matt, however, noticed the meager look in her eyes, and all though it was cruel, decided to use it to his advantage. She was with Eddie after all, why would she mind. He had to get close to Steph, though, which was the major drawback and disgusted him to even think about it. 

He made sure Amy was looking, while Steph was still jabbering endlessly. He basically just snuggled with Steph back. It was small act, but did some damage. Amy's face fell slightly and Matt saw it. He still felt terrible though. Steph just smiled and moved even closer to him. Matt felt suffocated how much more room was there to move? He wished he had a restraint against her. She couldn't go 50 km near him. Freedom was all he wanted. 

Amy wanted to leave this uncomfortable situation. She wanted to go to her room. It felt weird. Here she was standing next to Matt and Stephanie snuggling. Well, they were definitely together, no doubt about that. She forced a smile on her face, as she clued out Steph's story or whatever. She was confused at the way she was feeling. She was with Eddie, right? 

Matt got out of Steph's hold and interrupted her. "Hey Amy, are you ok?" 

"Huh?" 

Matt pointed to a bruise on her arm.

"Oh, that. It's nothing. I'm fine," she said. "My arm just got bumped in the ring. No big deal." 

Matt looked skeptical, but she just smiled. She didn't want to talk about it. 

"So, how are you and Eddie?" Stephanie asked. Matt burned at the question. 

"Oh, uh, fine," Amy said strangely. "Well, I gotta go. Eddie's going to come back soon." 

"Ok, bye," Steph said. 

Amy walked out, Matt watching her. She was acting strangely, he wondered why. 

***   


  
Later that day, someone was crying into the phone to someone else. 

"We got into another fight today. There was a lot of yelling as usual and he hurt me. He didn't hit me, but he was about to. I don't know what happened to him and to us. What did I do wrong? Why is he doing this?" said the muffled voice 

"You didn't do anything wrong," consoled the other voice. "I don't know why he's acting this way. Why don't you leave him? He's not treating you like he should" 

"I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I really do love him."   


  
***   


  
Later that night after the Smackdown tapings, Matt was in his locker room packing his stuff. He decided that he'd had enough of pretending to like Stephanie and pretending to be with her. It wasn't fair to her or him. Well, really she was just a health hazard to him. He wanted to be rid of her and her closeness. He was going to tell her tonight.

Stephanie, of course, came in at that moment as if on cue. He would tell her now.

"Hi, Matty," Steph said happily. 

Boy, this will sure inflate her happiness. He knew she would be crushed. Oh well, time to get it over with. 

He sat down on the couch. "Um, Steph, we got to talk," Matt said slowly unsure of how he would say it and especially of how bad she would take it.

"Sure, sugar, what about," Steph replied, the smile still on her face. She obviously had no clue. She sat down on Matt's lap and put her arms around him.

Matt shrugged her arms off and put Steph on the couch, then stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Now, she was confused.

"Look, Steph, this is serious. None of that right now, please." Matt paused. This was actually really hard. Steph didn't know what to say.

"Ok, this is really hard and I don't know how to say this without hurting you and I don't want to do that, so I'll just say it," Matt continued and took a breath. "I don't like you, at least not in the way that you thought I did and not in the way that you want me to."

Steph's face fell; her smile was long gone.

"I realize that you like me, but I can't return those feelings. I'd just be lying to the whole world and myself and I've already been doing that. There isn't anything between us and there never was. I don't want to be with you." He knew it sounded harsh, but it was the truth. "That night, it was a one time thing. I never wanted that to happen, much less make you think that there was something between us. I'm sorry."

Steph didn't say a word, just sat there. Matt didn't know what she was thinking, but inside she was fuming. She shot up from the couch and stood right in front of Matt.

"I hate you," she hissed in between tears. "I hate you Matt Hardy." The words stung him as they came out.

"I liked you and finally I thought someone liked me for me. I thought you liked me. But, you were just pulling me on a string." She laughed harshly and looked away, then looked back straight into his eyes with a vicious glare. "You just used me, didn't you? All I was to you was an easy lay. Someone you could just pick up, sleep with, and then throw away the next day. That's what I was to you, wasn't I?" 

Matt began to protest, but stopped. It was true. She was right. Even though he didn't know who she was at the time, he still used her to make him feel better and to get back at Amy. He felt terrible. She didn't deserve that. Matt looked down, guilty.

Steph nodded her head. "Right. Of course. I'm just Stephanie McMahon, the slut. I'm such a fool. I thought you were different, but, no, you're like the rest of them. I'm sorry I ever had feelings for you, and for making your life hell."

She wiped the tears off her face and walked out the room, the door slamming behind her. 

Matt felt like utter crap. 

***

Matt needed to get out and take a walk after that whole… nightmare of a break up. He felt awful. He hadn't meant to hurt her so badly. He'd come to realize that she actually had feelings and wasn't someone who slept around. If only, that night hadn't occurred, if only he hadn't gotten drunk or went to the club, if only Amy had never met Eddie, then none of this would've happened. If only, that's all it is. History could never change. He just hoped Steph wouldn't tell her dad.

He was walking down the hall, angry and depressed at the same time. He passed one locker room, which seemed to have a heated argument going on inside of it. He decided to ignore it because it was probably two of the guys fighting over something stupid and it would end soon. He walked by it, but stopped. He knew that voice…

The anger inside of him flared up and dominated every other feeling he had. He threw the door open and saw Amy huddled against the wall, crying, trying to calm down Eddie, who was standing over her, yelling, with his arm raised.

Between his fury, Matt immediately walked over and shoved Eddie away from Amy. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He was breathing deeply, anger taking over him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Matt demanded.

Eddie tried to struggle away, but Matt kept a strong grasp on him.

"Hey, Essa, this ain't your business," Eddie said.

"No? When you hit a women, especially her, it _becomes_ my business," Matt said. "Don't you EVER think of doing anything like that again, and if I hear that you hurt her or anyone else, I will kick your ass so badly, there'll be nothing left of you. You got that?"

"Chill out man," Eddie said as Matt released his hold a bit and Eddie fixed his shirt.

Matt was about to leave, but then Eddie sneered, "It's not like she didn't deserve it. That bitch."

Everything stopped. Matt's mind became a whirl of anger and hatred. 

Matt punched Eddie in the face. 

All the frustration of being with Stephanie and of earlier, and all the anger built inside of him for the last few months from Eddie taking Amy away from him, went into that punch. All the hatred he felt went into it. Matt felt great, alive. He had wanted to do that for a very long time. Victory was his. That would sure teach him.

Eddie crumpled to the floor, holding his face, and cried out in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" Eddie cried.

"You are." 

Matt picked up Eddie and threw him out of the room. He looked at Amy. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Amy was still crying and was so shocked that she couldn't say a thing, so she just nodded.

Matt nodded, looked at her one last time, and left the room.

Amy could only sit there, watching him leave. 

He just saved her from Eddie. 

To be continued……

Hhh.. finally great to get that chap out. Until next time….


	12. Chapter 12

Own nothing.

This chapter is kinda short and probably crappy and doesn't make much sense, because I wrote it an at least an hour. But, read it and tell me what ya think.

Amy's P.O.V

Fantasies never end happily, the way they're supposed to. That only happens in fairy tales. But, this is the real world and in the real world, fantasies usually don't exist. If you're lucky enough to have your fantasy, don't let go of it. I found mine years ago, but I let him go. I lost him. It's time to face the facts; Eddie was not a fantasy.

Sure at first it seemed that way….

When our relationship started, Eddie was the perfect gentleman, the perfect guy. It was so new and so exciting, just like every new relationship is.

He was sweet and went out of his way to make me happy. He was romantic. He gave me a single rose everyday and no one has ever done that before. He made dinner occasionally, real Spanish food. He wasn't afraid to show that he could cook, and he could do it damn well.

He was cocky, but he was still a sweetheart to me. He made me feel special. He would tell me that I looked beautiful everyday even when I wasn't at my best. And he didn't force anything on me. He let me have my space and didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. 

He cared about me and was appreciative. If I had told anyone that he was really like that, no one would have believed me. All they saw was that rude, cocky, Spanish guy, that hit on girls and didn't care about anyone else but himself. They were wrong though. He was genuinely caring to me and if they got to know him, they would see that. 

I think he liked my hair. It caught the attention of people because not a lot of other people have red hair, even if it is died, like it caught him. He saw it as unique and different, a real Spanish girl. He called me fiery because of my hair. I liked his grin. It was just so out there, so luring. I don't know what it was about it. It just caught me.

Soon, things weren't as blissful as they were before. A few months into our relationship, things changed. He started becoming violent, with words. He would call me names, names that would lower my self confidence and the way I thought about myself. Names that made me feel like trash. But, he never hit me.

This continued on for days and I never figured out why he was yelling at me. He never explained to me why. He kept getting angry and, at night in our hotel room, would yell at me, berating me with those awful words. He just changed and I don't know how it happened. He was a sweet guy, but suddenly, he just turned abusive.

One night, we got into a big fight. He grabbed my wrists with anger. His face was furious, the grin I had loved, was non existent. I was terrified. I didn't know what he was capable of doing. He gripped my hands too hard and that's how I got those bruises. But, he still didn't hit me.

The next day, he charged into my locker room. He was the most furious I had ever seen him. His face was someone else's. That couldn't have been the Eddie that I knew. But, it was. Eddie glared at me, with an anger so passionate, that it made me cringe. I was absolutely terrified. Maybe I deserved this.

He raised his arm. For the first time, it seemed like he was actually going to hit me and I knew that he would. All I could do was cower and wait for the blow to come. But then, a savoir came, from someone I didn't expect, but was so glad to see. Matt defended me and I knew that I didn't deserve Eddie's abusiveness. 

I should have listened to Chyna. She warned me. She had been in a relationship with him and had been on the end of a lot of beatings. She endured so much pain and was lucky to get out. I should have listened to her. But, I thought that Eddie had changed, that he had become a better person. I could see that he was learning to control his temper and I saw a great guy. 

I wonder why she didn't call the police.

Matt left and I never got a chance to thank him. 

Eddie is not the perfect guy; he never was. The perfect one was right in front of my nose, this whole time. The one that was there for me in all my times of need when I needed him the most, like this one time. The one that had his heart broken and may be lost forever. I lost him.

I still love him.

I just hope it's not too late.

To be continued….

Get well soon Amy!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own anything.

Well, this took long enough. I had relatives over, so I couldn't get on the computer much. But, this is finally out and the story is almost over.

I just wanted to say that the conversation later in the chapter might not make a whole lot of sense. I thought it was kind of cool, so that's how it is. Anyways….

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It could have been a minute, an hour, even a whole day. She didn't know. She just sat there, motionless, shaking occasionally. She could only sit there.

Her brain couldn't develop any real thoughts. Thinking was out of the question. Her thoughts were lost in the sea of events that happened moments ago. If anyone had come by, she wouldn't have known. She couldn't focus on anything. The world was lost to her and all she had was herself, lost as well. 

The last person she had seen was Matt. She remembered that. The very person that she had hurt and might as well have destroyed came to her aid. After what she'd done to him, he still came. He still, possibly, cared about her. 

She knew that Matt never trusted Eddie. Matt thought Eddie was no good, in it for himself. He was just using them. At first, she might have believed that because she didn't know much about him. But, after that day in the locker room when they first talked, she knew him. And Matt was wrong.

Behind his cocky, mysterious exterior lay a genuinely nice, funny guy. She was interested in everything he had to say because he was intelligent and entertaining. She liked seeing him laugh. He was enchanting in a way. All Eddie wanted was to be friends with them, and he felt that he could trust them.

Matt also suspected that Eddie was going after her. She didn't want to believe that. She thought that was ridiculous. Eddie wanted to be friends. 

Maybe he was going after her. In a way, Matt was right. 

She believed Matt now. He was right in not trusting Eddie and he was right in loathing him. Eddie couldn't be trusted and he abused women. She wished she had believed him earlier, before all of this happened, but it was too late. She couldn't turn back the clocks and prevent it from happening. The least she could do was lock Eddie up.

And talk to Matt. 

The first boy she truly fell in love with and could see herself spending her life with. The one she trusted with all her secrets and could depend on the most. The one she let go.

She finally let her senses come back to her. She realized that her legs were cramped from the position she was in. She wiped her face to get rid of the tears that had stopped coming. She slowly pulled herself up to a standing position with help from the wall.

She looked around at the room. Some furniture was toppled over and some things were broken. She felt weak and wanted to go back to her sedative state, but now was not the time for that. She knew she looked terrible, with her messy hear and tear stained face. Bruises would start showing soon. She straightened up, got her bearings, and staggered to the door. She wondered if Eddie was out there, knocked out or ready to attack her. She felt afraid.

She didn't think Eddie was capable of that: hitting a woman. She knew he had hurt Chyna, but she thought he had changed. Who knows how many others he had abused before her and Chyna? Unlike them, she would have Eddie put in jail. 

She opened the door a crack and looked out in the hall. There was no trace of Eddie, as far as she could see. She stepped out of the room and tried to remember where the Hardy's locker room would be. She didn't exactly know where it was, so she chose one way, and luckily it led to their room.

Amy started to open the door, but let go of the doorknob. She had forgotten that her and the Hardys hadn't been using the same locker room for months. How strange it felt to have to knock, when she'd used to simply walk in. She raised her hand, hesitated for a moment, then gave a light knock.

"Hold on," someone said behind the door. She recognized that voice to be Matt's. The same voice she used to love hearing. The voice that made her melt and still was able to do so. She was nervous and didn't quite know why. She was just going to thank Matt and then, most likely, be out of there. She didn't expect that he'd want to talk to her.

The door opened and then stopped halfway, when Matt saw her standing behind it. He was surprised to see her, but felt a little agitated. He stood there for a few seconds holding the door looking at Amy who was standing in front of it. He opened the door wider and Amy walked in. He closed the door, walked to the bench, and continued packing his bag. Amy stayed by the door.

Silence. Amy wasn't sure if she should talk first, and then where would she start? Matt had a thousand questions to ask and was concerned for Amy, but he didn't want to say anything. He was calming down from his attack on Eddie, who frankly deserved it a lot.

"Thanks," Amy mumbled then spoke louder. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Matt asked looking up at her.

"For stopping Eddie," Amy said. "I'm not quite sure why you did it, but I appreciate it."

Why did he do it? The answer was easy. Eddie had it coming. All along he knew that Eddie was trouble and when he took Amy from him, he had wanted to get his hands on him. He knew that wasn't the most of it. What Eddie was about to do was wrong. It was a horrible thing for someone to do and Matt couldn't believe that Eddie had the audacity to hit a woman. And he cared about Amy. It would have hurt him to see her hurt. 

"That's all I wanted to say," Amy said. "I'll be going now." 

She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned around surprised.

"You didn't deserve that," Matt said. "For someone to hit a woman, is terrible and wrong. No one deserves being abused."

He cared about her. Amy smiled at the thought.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked.

"It's the first time he was actually going to hit me," Amy said.

"What about those bruises on your arm? Were they really from the ring?" Matt asked.

"We got into a fight one night and he gripped my arms tightly," Amy said.

Matt growled.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Amy said trying to convince him.

"No, it's not okay, Amy," Matt said. "Don't you see. He was going to hit you, possibly more than once. Don't you see how wrong that is? The idea of anyone hurting another person sickens me. He should be put in jail for that. Why didn't you tell anyone or do anything to stop him?"

A few tears slipped down Amy's cheek.

"I thought I deserved it," Amy said. "All the names he called me, being ordered to do things for him, getting hit in the face…"

Matt had come over to her and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders. 

"No Amy. You didn't deserve that. How could you think that way?" Matt said. "Listen Amy…" He was trying to get her to look at him. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment. You are a beautiful, smart person and most importantly, you're strong. You can't think of yourself the way he wants you to think. You can't blame yourself for what he did to you."

Amy had her head down as more tears fell. She had a great desire to be in Matt's arms. 

"Eddie is a weak and selfish person," Matt went on. "Eddie deserves being punished for his cruelty. You, you don't deserve how he treated you. You deserve someone that will treat you well."

Matt hugged her and Amy could feel the love, that had never left her, seeping through. She wanted them to stay in this emotional moment. She felt safe in his hug. The thought of Eddie escaped her mind and only a comfortable silence remained.

Matt loved holding Amy again. He thought it would never happen again. He thought he had lost her forever, but they were brought together again. However, one nagging feeling was still left in his heart. 

"I care about you," he said quietly in her ear. "I care about you so much."

"So do I," Amy whispered.

"I missed you," Matt said. "So much, you don't know how much it hurt."

"I'm here now," Amy said looking at him. His eyes were so warm.

Matt pulled away and frowned. Amy saw that something was wrong.

"I think, a few weeks ago, even maybe a few days ago, I would have loved this moment with you. I would tell you that I still loved you and that I couldn't live without you," Matt said.

He walked back to the other side of the room and sat on the bench.

He sighed. "I hated Eddie because he took you away from me. I hated you because you left me," he said honestly. "I loved you so much."

"What about now?" Amy asked quietly.

"It hurt," Matt said. He paused. "Things have changed."

"What are you saying," Amy whispered. "Can't things go back to the way they used to be?"

"When?" Matt asked. "When we were dating or when we were best friends? Either way, it will never be the same between us." 

It was hard for both of them.

"I need time," Matt said. "I need to sort things out alone. Please can you leave now."

Amy stood there shocked, in disbelief. She looked at Matt, sadly, and walked out quietly, another tear falling.

***

The next day, Matt and Amy tried to avoid each other. Occasionally, they would pass each other in the halls, but neither would say anything. That's the way it was before and that's the way it would be for some time.

***

Later that night, Amy and Trish planned to go to a restaurant to get out of the hotel, eat, and relax. It had been a hard day for Amy. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt. She was hoping that a night out with her friend would help her keep her mind off of him. She needed a break from the heartaches of love.

"Hey, do you know who asked me out today?" Trish asked excitedly.

Amy shook her head.

"Chris (J)," Trish said with a huge smile on her face. (all right, I like Jericho+Trish as a couple, so I just threw it in)

"Wow," Amy said non-enthusiastically. "That's great Trish."

"It was so funny, but very sweet at the same time. He couldn't say anything to me without stuttering. It was very cute. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night. He has such a great smile. Great eyes. Funny…" Trish said then stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. You have your own problems and here I am talking about Chris."

"No, Trish, it's fine," Amy said. "You can tell me anything. I want to hear more about you and Chris."

"Ok…" Trish started talking again, happily, while Amy walked beside her quietly, nodding and smiling occasionally, even though she was only half listening.

They got to the lobby and Amy immediately stopped walking. Trish, who was in her own world, hadn't noticed and continued walking and talking. Soon, she realized that Amy wasn't beside her and turned around.

"Amy?"

Amy didn't say anything. She kept staring ahead of her, a look of hurt appearing on her face. Trish followed her gaze and gasped.

Matt was with another woman. They were hugging and laughing with each other, generally having a good time with each other.

Matt had met her earlier that day. She was a very nice person. They talked over lunch and Matt found her to be fascinating. So, he asked her out on a date. He liked her, but he was hoping that the date would take his mind off of Amy for a while. He was also hoping that it would help him sort out how he felt about Amy.

Until Matt saw Amy, he hadn't known she was there. He could see how hurt she was. He couldn't look at her and he felt ashamed.

Amy was frozen, too shocked to move. This hurt more than Eddie abusing her did. She wanted to escape. She ran out of the room, thinking what a fool she was for believing that maybe they still had a chance. 

Trish watched Amy leave. Poor thing, she thought. She gave one glare to Matt before following Amy out of the lobby. 

Matt watched them leave, a horrible feeling twisting his gut. If anything, he had just screwed up what could have been.

To be continued….

Well, there it is. Please r&r. thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing except the stuff I own.

I'm really sorry that this chapter came out so really very late. It's just school and homework and I had a tough time writing some of this out. Oh, and I'm really lazy. So, for those who have read the rest of the story and are still continuing (and thanks to those who still possibly are), I hope you remember what happened. 

And, can someone tell me WHY I can't review. I click the go button and nothing pops up. There are so many stories that I wanted to review. If anyone knows, please tell me.

So, I hope this is ok. I always feel as if my stories are incomplete and that I could do so much better….and it's the conversations, they never make sense. So, I did one of them, don't know if I like it, if it's even realistic, but whatever, I'm givin up. sigh…

Amy ran up the stairs, not wanting to take the elevator in case she would bump into anyone walking the halls. Tears blinded her eyes. She didn't want to be asked why she was crying. She didn't want pity or any strange looks. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to cry about Matt.

She opened her hotel room door and slammed it behind her. She flopped onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow. And she cried, but she tried everything to stop. 

A minute later, there was a knock at her door. Amy lay on the bed. Another knock resounded from the door. Amy lifted her head just enough so that the person on the other side could hear "GO AWAY!" being yelled out.

"Amy, it's me."

Amy lay for a second, then got up slowly, wiping the tears off her face and out of her eyes. She opened the door, letting Trish in. She went back to her original position on the bed, while Trish closed the door. Trish sat on the bed beside Amy and rubbed her back.

"Amy?"

Amy turned over and wiped her face. She tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough.

"He said he needed time," Amy whispered. "But, there he was with another woman." 

Amy looked at Trish and she was about to say something when there was another knock at the door. Amy and Trish both looked at it.

"Should I get it?" asked Trish.

"Yah," Amy replied.

Trish walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hey…Trish."

"Don't 'hey' me. You think you can just come up here…?," Trish said, wagging a finger. "Now is not the right time."

She started closing the door, but it was pushed against her.

"Trish, please. I need to talk to her…to Amy."

"Let him in," Amy said. "It's ok."

Trish glanced at Amy and opened the door wider. Matt walked in, making sure to keep a distance between him and the bed that Amy was on.

"I'll talk to you later then," Trish said hesitantly, talking to Amy. 

Amy nodded. 

Trish gave Matt one last glare before she walked out of the room. Matt watched her until she was gone from the hallway and closed the door.

"Look…Amy," Matt started, inching towards the bed.

"No, Matt, you don't have to explain," Amy said getting up and walking to the window. "I know what I saw."

"But, I have to explain," Matt said.

"There's nothing I don't already know," Amy said looking Matt squarely in the eyes from across the room. "You said you needed time."

"I did, and I still do," Matt said.

Amy nodded and laughed a humourless laugh. "Boy do I feel stupid. I thought you meant something else. I had the impression that you'd be thinking about the possibility of us. 

"After yesterday…what you said…" Amy said exasperated. "Then I find you with another woman." 

Amy sighed, "I don't know why I'm making a big deal out of this."

"I meant what I said yesterday," Matt said trying to make her believe his words. "I still care about you, but I need to work things out on my own, even if I have a little help. I met her and I like her, but I'm also hoping that she'll give me some answers." Matt paused. "I'm still going on a date with her."

"Fine," Amy said nonchalantly.

"I felt you had the right to know what my plans were," Matt said. "I had to know if you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Amy asked defensively. "I've always prided myself on being independent. Yet, I need you. So, tell me, how can I be fine knowing you're with someone else?" 

"You don't know what I went through when you were with Eddie," Matt's voice rising.

"Oh, so are you getting back at me? Trying to make me jealous or something?" Amy's voice rising, as well.

"Don't be like that," Matt softened, trying to reason. He hadn't meant that.

"If it makes you feel better, it's working," Amy said.

"No. It doesn't," Matt said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well, nothing turns out the way you want it to," Amy said.

"No, I suppose not," Matt said.

They stood where they were, silent, reminiscing. Until,

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't kissed him."

He regretted it as soon as it came out. He was acting immature, like a child. He was blaming Amy for the way she felt, for the pain she had caused him, when clearly nothing was to blame for everything that had happened. 

"Don't you dare put this on me," Amy viciously said in a hushed tone. "You have no right, Matt."

She put a hand to her mouth and tried to hold her tears back.

"Amy…" Matt said hopelessly. He raised his arms and had nothing to hold on to. He dropped them and looked at Amy through ashamed eyes.

"Get out!" Amy said firmly.

Matt nodded and went for the doorknob, pulling the door open. He stopped when Amy spoke again.

"You know what? I was jealous of Stephanie," Amy said simply.

Matt stood, holding the doorknob. The words meant nothing, but it left a chill deep inside him. He left the room, the door closing behind him.

Amy sat on the bed.

Afterwards, Trish came to comfort Amy again.

"He went on his date," Amy said

"That jerk," Trish said.

"No," Amy sighed. "He's not."

Trish didn't say anything

"I'm not so sure anymore," Amy said. "What if I'm just running to him to ease my pain?"

"Are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Amy admitted. "I thought I wasn't when we talked earlier. I knew that I still loved him. Looking into his eyes and feeling him again brought out the emotions I had locked away. Because he's Matt, you know? 

"But, what if I'm just pretending? I stopped loving Matt when we were apart and that's scary. What if I'm just afraid to be lonely?"

"Oh, Amy," Trish sighed. "Ever the difficult one."

Amy cracked a small smile. "What a life," Amy agreed. "I have no clue what to think."

"What's in your heart?" Trish said.

Amy gave a pained expression. 

"The mind is a confusing one," Trish continued. "Don't listen to it. You'd be going for hours."

Amy thought for a while, then looked at Trish with a little smile. Despite the bitter words Matt had thrown at her earlier, which had hurt, the tension between them, and Eddie, she knew that she couldn't be without him. 

"Truthfully, the heart wins."

***

Amy sat on the bed and looked around the room. She was bored. It was around midnight, and even though she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how Matt was out with someone that wasn't her. The thought of Matt would not escape her thoughts. She couldn't sleep, knowing that Matt was with someone else. 

Amy couldn't do a thing about it and she hated being in the hotel room. She hated not having at least some control. It was his life and he could do whatever he wanted. So, she couldn't blame him. Their confrontation, as well, left a hole in her brain. It hurt, what he had said, and it couldn't be overlooked, but waiting for possibly nothing was almost torture.

She sighed and stood up. She pulled the crisp sheets away from the bed and fluffed up the pillow. She was just about to step underneath the blanket, when there was a knock at the door. She wondered who would be visiting at this hour. It was probably Trish, coming to ask a trivial question that only she could come up with at this late, or early, in the day. 

She slowly walked towards the door ignoring her image as she passed the mirror. She knew a few bruises were covering her body, but didn't want to think about Eddie and what he had done. Holding the cool doorknob, she opened the door and stood before the person on the other end. She inwardly gasped, her mouth slightly open, still holding the doorknob.

Matt stood on the other end, looking at Amy through one eye. The other was shut swollen. Cuts and bruises covered his face and arms, what could visibly be seen. Blood trickled from his forehead.

Amy finally snapped back, his words forgotten, and without a word, let him in, closing the door behind him. He walked a couple of steps, not sure where to go.

"What happened?" Amy asked quietly, worry evident in her voice.

Matt went back to just an hour or two ago. It was still quite vivid in his mind.

What happened? It was obvious what had happened. 

Matt was on the somewhat date with the woman that he had met, the name of which had already slipped his mind. They had just finished the movie and were about to go to a small diner. 

Except that they had run into Eddie. 

Eddie specifically had to 'accidentally' bump into Matt and laugh about it. Matt had asked what his problem was and Eddie had started taking badly about Amy, which of course, did not fare well with Matt. He apologised to his date and sent her home. Eddie continued and was obviously drunk. Matt tried backing away, but Eddie pushed him, challenging. Matt didn't want to get into a fight. Even though Eddie deserved it, he was drunk and should be handled by the police. Matt burned inside. 

He didn't know who had thrown the first punch, but he had soon found himself fighting Eddie, almost viciously. He wanted to stop, but so many emotions ran through him and all he wanted was to hurt Eddie, to make him feel pain.

Matt had successfully knocked Eddie unconscious long enough for Matt to escape, but the fight had taken a lot out of him, as well. He ran back to the hotel, tripping occasionally, gasping for breath. He felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness, but shook his head to rid of the fog. Somehow, he had ended up at Amy's room. 

That's what had happened. But, Matt didn't want to tell Amy. She didn't need to know. But, she definitely didn't deserve that kind of treatment from anyone. Harassment was not something Matt liked seeing anyone have to endure, especially Amy.

"Nothing," Matt said in response.

Amy knew he wasn't saying something, knew when he was hiding something, but didn't press.

"You're hurt," Amy said bluntly. "You should really got those cuts cleaned up."

Matt nodded. He lingered for a few seconds, then turned to the door.

"Wait," Amy said. Matt turned back, looking a bit surprised. "I think there's a first aid kit in the bathroom. You might need some help cleaning some of them up."

Matt nodded and remained rooted to his spot. Amy took one last look at him before going to the bathroom. She came back out with the first aid kit, placing it on the bed. She took Matt's hand and led him next to the bed. Opening the kit, she took out some gauze and a bottle of antiseptic ointment.

Slowly, Amy wiped the blood that had run down Matt's face. By now it had stopped and dried. She lightly dabbed at the cut on his forehead. She got more gauze and carefully cleaned up the other cuts on his face. Matt was watching her through his good eye all the while and there was something so delicate about her. He couldn't explain it, but it felt so intimate. The room, itself, was calm and quiet, serene like, dimly lit.

Once she was done, she placed the medicine back in the first aid kit.

"Finished," Amy said.

"Thanks," Matt said. He breathed and let out the air slowly, moving his hand to his stomach.

Amy made a little sound, noticing the slight pain that Matt had shown.

Amy peered at Matt for a second, then lifted his shirt up about halfway. There were a few bruises covering his stomach, some big and a combination of colours. Amy gingerly brushed a finger over one of the bruises. Matt winced slightly. Amy looked up with concern and caught Matt's eyes already gazed on her intently. Their faces were merely inches apart.

She looked back down sheepishly and dropped his shirt. She grabbed the medicine and some gauze and resumed to cleaning up the cuts on his arms. She went through them quicker, a bit more forcefully. She didn't want to admit to the thousands of feelings running around in her head and heart.

Matt grabbed her arms softly, forcing Amy to stop. She stood there. For a moment, neither said anything.

"I'm sorry," Matt whispered.

Amy pulled out of Matt's grasp and took a few steps back. 

"Don't say anything. Just don't."

She refused to look at him. A tear had found her cheek. She would not cry.

Matt stood there, looking at Amy, pained. He wanted to say more or to hold her, but couldn't. Amy sighed in frustration, then…

"Oh, your forehead."

The cut on Matt's forehead had somehow opened again, maybe from strain, a tiny stream of blood trickling down from it. Amy walked over again, staying away from his eyes, and cleaned up the cut. She was focused on his forehead, but could tell he was looking at her. She placed a bandage over it and finally looked him in the eyes.

She saw emotion and too much of it. His eyes were dark and sad, yet innocent at the same time. She tried averting her gaze, but was stopped when Matt took her face. 

Looking at him, another tear rolled down. She wanted to feel him so much.

Matt brushed the tear away and rubbed her cheek softly. 

"Amy…" 

It came out as merely a faint whisper.

"Shh…"

Amy put a finger on his mouth and it lingered there for a few seconds. Their faces came ever so slowly together. Their lips finally came together in a soft kiss that left much to be desired, yet was everything they had wanted.

They pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another, Matt's hand still on Amy's cheek. They looked at each other. Neither one knew exactly what was happening, but neither wanted it to stop. They came together in another kiss, equally as soft as the last and kissed again.

It became deeper, the passion running through them. Amy's hands ran through his hair, along his back. Their feelings for each other flowed out. All they wanted was each other.

They pulled apart, slightly gasping. Amy took Matt's shirt and took if off, Matt raising his arms, hardly objecting. She dropped the shirt onto the floor next to where they stood. Matt took off Amy's shirt slowly, letting it drop next to his shirt on the floor. Skin was exposed and Matt ran a hand over Amy's shoulder, causing her to shudder.

Not a word was said as they kissed again, passionate and tender. They lay back on the bed, Matt on top, continuing. Amy lay her head back against the pillow and turned her head a bit so that Matt could kiss her jaw, as she stared at the ceiling. She trembled under his touch and gripped the side of the bed. She was lightly breathing heavily.

Their lips found each other's again. Everything else ceased to exist and the past was forgotten. The room was quiet, filled with a silent desire.

And in that one moment, Matt pulled away. 

Stopped. 

He shouldn't be doing this.

Most of all, he knew he couldn't do this with her now. 

She had hurt him and he needed time to think. Of course, this moment was overwhelming and he wanted to continue, but he needed to stop for that reason. Before he couldn't turn away. 

"What's wrong?" Amy asked quietly.

Matt looked at her guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Why?"

"I just- I can't do this."

Matt got off the bed, grabbed his shirt, and put it on.

With an awkward goodbye and no glance back, he left the room, leaving Amy looking after him, bewildered. She sat up and stared at the door. Confused and a feeling of emptiness.

What had just happened?

TBC…

I hope that scene was ok. I think I'm really bad at writing those. I don't know how it came off when reading it, but know that it was supposed to have a quiet, serene, sensual kind of atmosphere or something like that. It would look so much better on t.v. Well, next chapter will come out some day.


End file.
